


Heartbreak Girl

by spring_rain294



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drummer - Freeform, F/M, First Guitarist, Heartbreak Girl, One Shot, Second Guitarist, Somehow Fluff, Suga-chan's On Fire, Texting, bassist, bestfriends, first names, pianist, the captains - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_rain294/pseuds/spring_rain294
Summary: "I dedicate this song to youThe one who never sees the truthThat I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girlHold you tight straight through to day light,I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl"Sugawara hums while strumming the guitar with Kiyoko sleeping on his bed. He knew how hard Kiyoko suffered with her relationship of Oikawa. She was precious to him yet Kiyoko doesn't realize how Sugawara waited for years to hear her reply. They ended up being best friends, but would that be the end for their relationship?





	Heartbreak Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds Of Summer to match the story with the song!!! I'll tell you this is one of the best songs I've ever heard!

 

 **[Koushi, still up?]** He was in tunes while she texted, but he noticed it already. **[Yeah... making another song.]** He replied and scribbled on his paper again. She didn't replied for 2 minutes, so he texted a follow-up. **[So your gonna whine again about Oikawa again?]**

 

 **[Yeah, pretty much.]** She sobbed while texting her best friend. She was tired of him.

 

**[I told you, break-up with him. He doesn't deserve you.]**

 

**[But, Koushi... you know what I would reply.]**

 

"Kiyoko? Still up, darling?" Oikawa called as he entered the condominium. She turned off her phone and hid under the sheets, pretending to be asleep. She heard the door, open and then after a while it was closed.

 

He was rich, handsome, most likely to be intelligent... but there's something insane about him. He bring girls at their condominium. She knows about it. She would just hide at the closet while they're making out. She couldn't stand up and hesitate to his bad habit. Sometimes she would stay inside Suga's condominium, but as soon as Oikawa found out about this, she was beaten up.

 

She turned her phone on, and texted again.

 

**[Damn! Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa! Kiyoko, please... I beg you. Break up with him!]**

 

  
**[I'm here for you okay?]**

 

  
**[I told you, I'm waiting.]**

 

 

 

 

**[Koushi...]**

 

  
**[Thank you... but I'm going to sleep.]**

 

  
**[Sorry for disturbing you.]**

 

 

He frowned, knowing that she was loyal to him, she can't be his'.

 

 

 **[Anytime]** He replied and gone back to the song he is making. He was thinking about their relationship. He remembered the time when he kept Kiyoko in his condominium.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Koushi!" She whined and hugged him as she entered the condominium. He gently stroked her hair while patting her back with his left hand. She was agitated, it was the 5th girl his boyfriend brought last night._

 

_"I know you're restless. My bed is over there, go lie and have some rest." He whispered and let her go. He went to the kitchen and made some milk for her. As he stepped into his room, he placed the milk on his desk and brought out some clothes for her to wear._

 

_She made herself comfortable, and went to sleep. Suga was on his desk, holding a guitar and tuning the song for their band. It was silent for hours... until her phone rang._

 

_He ignored the call once, twice and thrice. He checked out who is this... it was Oikawa. He didn't answered it, instead he turned it off, since it was the best for her._

 

_He stared at her for a long time. He sighed, knowing she can't be his' he turned away and grabbed the song. He went out and knocked on Daichi's room and passed the song to their lead._

 

_"How's Shimizu-san?" He asked worriedly, since he was at the couch when she entered._

 

_"She's... sleeping."_

 

_"I hope Oikawa would know his limits. I mean, he got a hot girlfriend and he brings another one at their condominium? It's ridiculous."_

 

_"Yep, somehow this night he brought another one and it's the fifth time. So she ran away and went here."_

 

_"By the way, where is their room; Shimizu-san and Oikawa-san?" Asashi interrupted, he was about to ask Daichi when he saw them chatting._

 

_"5th floor of this building."_

 

_"So we're just in the same building?!" The two reacted in shock._

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"We're in danger." Asahi worriedly commented._

 

_"Oikawa doesn't know which floor are we."_

 

_"But he can ask it in the help desk if he wants to." Daichi sighed. They were thinking how to keep her safe in here._

 

_"He can't get into the any floor without a floor card right? The only one he has is a 5th floor card."_

 

_The door opened and they glared at the one who opened it. Oh well, it was Bokuto and Kuroo._

 

_"Oi, oi, oi, what a death glare! What is it?" Bokuto said and approached them. Kuroo brought the grocery items on the kitchen._

 

_"Shimizu-san is here." Daichi whispered at his ears._

 

_"Eh?!?! Really?! Shimizu-san!!!" Bokuto roared while knocking on Suga's room._

 

_"Oi! She's sleeping." Suga said and Kuroo handed out their errands._

 

_"How about Oikawa? Wouldn't he know about this? He can get a floor card anytime since he has a room here." Kuroo explained and sipped some milk._

 

_"We don't have the right to keep her here forever. She got the same room as Oikawa's. Maybe we should let her go if he fetches her." Bokuto added and sat on the couch, resting his palms on his head._

 

_A door bell broke their meditation. A voice call of Oikawa can be heard._

 

_"I know Kiyoko is in there, please let me take her home."_

 

_"Home in his face..." Daichi mumbled and grinned in annoyance. Suga went into his room to check Kiyoko. She was curling herself upon hearing Oikawa's voice._

 

_"Shimizu-san, shall we?" Kuroo asked and entered the room also. But she shook her head, hesitant to go with his boyfriend._

 

_"Please let me in." Oikawa begged once more._

 

_They were checking on Shimizu, who is crying already. Daichi clenched his fist and went outside. He talked to Oikawa but he wouldn't listen._

 

_"She's crying because of you." Daichi said and went inside leaving Oikawa alone._

 

_All that he can hear was 'She's crying' not paying attention who made her cry and he got mad. He banged to door as hard as he can._

 

_"SUGAWARA!!! WHERE IS SHE?! WHY IS SHE CRYING?!?!" She was in shock and told Suga not to go._

 

_"Kiyoko, come with me." Sugawara told her and offered a hand. She had no choice but to hold on into it. She knows that he won't go until he gets what he wants._

 

_They went outside, Kuroo and Bokuto was listening from the inside. While Daichi and Asahi accepted the fact that they should let her go._

 

_"Kiyoko... darling please come home." He begged on his knees, holding his hands while crying._

 

_"Oikawa..." Suga clenched his jaw in anger._

 

_"Just try making her cry again... you'll lose her anytime." He glared at him but he sneered._

 

_"You're the one who made her cry." He grinned, but was slapped hard by Kiyoko._

 

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M TIRED OF YOU!" She screamed in anger._

 

_"Kiyoko..." Oikawa reacted, but he pulled her to the elevator._

 

_"You're coming home with me."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suga threw himself on the bed, wiping his face with his palms. After reminiscing what happened months ago, he regretted it. He was disappointed for not reaching her hand that begged for help.

 

 

" _Kiyoko..._ " A drunk Oikawa came back to their room with a polo that was unbuttoned. He was flustered and he stinked with mixed girl's perfume.

 

 

" _You're mine, Kiyoko... I'll marry you... there is no other girl like you..._ " He mumbled and threw himself to bed and hugged his frightened girlfriend. She curled up because she was afraid of those slaps and punches would hit her again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"TOORU LET ME GO!!!" She whined after the elevator closed. He was gripping her hand tight._

 

_"I WON'T."_

 

_"I'M TIRED OF YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS BRINGING GIRLS AT THE CONDOMINIUM!" She yelled and cried. He gasped, and the elevator opened. He dragged her silently to their room and slammed closed the door. He locked it and dived into Kiyoko's lips. He locked her wrists on the door by pinning them down._

 

_She kicked his balls that made him let go. She ran to the comfort room and locked herself in it. She searched for her phone... but she realized she left it upstairs. She searched for a way out... but she knew that going out of that small window would kill herself. She grabbed the bottle of handwash soap and placed some water in it and shaked it thoroughly._

 

_"Kiyoko... I'm coming for you baby." He grinned and unlocked the door. She sprayed the mixture on his eyes and went to their room and locked the door. She used the table to secure and buy some time. She dialed Suga's room number. Luckily someone answered it._

 

_**[KOUSHI! HELP ME! PLEASE! TOORU'S GOING TO HURT ME!! IT'S NO GOOD TO GO HERE BECAUSE IT'S LOCKED, THE TERRACE IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE...]** She heard a loud bang and Oikawa was on his way to break the table that secured the door._

 

**_[Shimizu-san, listen, we will be hanging some bedsheets to your terrace. Brace yourself, we're pulling you up when you've hol--]_ **

 

_"KIYOKO! IT'S NO GOOD TO GO UP AGAIN!"Oikawa was hitting the door until the table is starting to break. She left the phone and went to the terrace, now the sheets are going down... just a little more..._

 

_"Baby... **no**." He sneered and grabbed her back inside..._

 

_"F*CK!!!!!" Kuroo screamed when he saw her being pulled inside. They were clinging on their rail to see what's happening. They've waited, until the whole band has to witness for her to get hurt._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**×The Next Days×**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Daichi... can I have a request?" Suga asked in the middle of their practice.

 

 

"Hmm? This is rare, Koushi." Kuroo grinned while letting his guitar hang around him.

 

 

"Can I sing the new single I've passed yesterday?"

 

 

"Whoo!! Koushi, I knew you have the voice!" Bokuto chered and played some tunes on the keyboard.

 

 

"Sure." Daichi agreed.

 

 

"So, you'll be inviting Shimizu-san on our concert?" Asahi asked.

 

 

"Most likely!" Suga smiled at them.

 

 

"That's the spirit Koushi!" Kuroo encouraged him even more.

 

 

"We'll do our best, Tetsurou!"

 

 

Asahi rocked the drums with the starting beat and started playing. The whole band was in their beat, when a doorbell interrupted them.

 

 

**[It's Kiyoko.]**

 

 

They opened up the door for her, she entered the room and sat on the couch.

 

 

"Is there something wrong, Shimizu-san?" Kuroo asked.

 

 

"Nothing... I just want to stay here..." She mumbled and smiled, but that smile ran some chills on Suga's spine.

 

 

"There's a bruise under you left chin." Asahi said and she gasped.

 

 

"It's.... nothing..." Bokuto left the keyboard and went to get the first aid kit. They've let go of their instruments to check her.

 

 

"Kiyoko... tell us what happened last night." Suga persuaded her.

 

 

"He came back drunk last night... I guess he caught so many perfumes and smelled like sh*t." She trash talked.

 

 

"Oooh... Ms. Shimizu is fired up!" Daichi comemented.

 

 

"Um... Kiyoko..." Suga called with a wavering tone. He tiptoed to his room and offered two tickets for her.

 

 

"Please come to our concert... and you can invite Oikawa." He said and gave two front seat tickets. She took the tickets and she realized that it was his exit to Oikawa's shackles.

 

 

"Idiot! _(baka!)_ " Bokuto whispered at Suga. He gueses that he doesn't realize that Shimizu-san would probably invite Oikawa where Suga's planning to confess.

 

 

"Thank you Koushi." She smiled and Asahi pointed the tip of cotton with medicine on her left chin. She got some chills on her spine and pushed Asahi's hand away.

 

 

"Idiot! _(baka!)_ " Kuroo whispered at Asashi. They already know she's traumatized by Oikawa's handling of her.

 

 

"Sorry! I didn't knew you've placed the medicine." She apologized to Asahi.

 

 

"It's okay! As long as we see you well, the whole band is at ease!" He replied while scratcing his nape.

 

 

"Eh?" She gasped because she didn't expected that kind of reply.

 

 

"Yeah, we care for you." Daichi said and gave her the medicine for the bruise.

 

 

"Coz' we're rooting for Koushi to win your heart!" Bokuto proudly presented his support.

 

 

"Idiot! _(baka!)_ " Suga pay backed as he hit Bokuto's nape. She grinned and they continued their practice. Kiyoko's mind was stormed with thoughts on how to break up with Oikawa. She's sulking by the next few days. She's thinking how to end their relationship... and she thought about the concert.

 

 

Kiyoko folded and hid the ticket under the lamp stand. Surely it won't be seen by Oikawa, and she went out of the condominium to get herself a treat before breaking up.

 

 

Oikawa was hitting at girls again. He flirted and made them like his own.

 

 

"Oikawa-kun, do you that _**The Captains** _ will have a concert on friday? Let's go there!" She asked while curling his necktie around her fingers.

 

 

"Hm... who are the members of that band?" He asked while sipping some Hennessy.

 

 

"I really like Suga-kun, their bassist! He's an angel in disguise! They got a dark horse, their song lead! Sawamura-kun is so hot! There's Kuroo whose voice is so sexy!" She exclaimed but he pushed her away. He got mad and went outside.

 

 

 _'Suga.... that bastard! I know he would invite Kiyoko!'_ He thought and went home. He realized that Kiyoko is not inside when he stepped in. She left a note on the fridge that she will be going out. He opened his laptop and booked a front-seat ticket. He took out a small blue box with a ring inside from his pocket.. He smiled and placed it back there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**×CONCERT NIGHT×**

 

Kiyoko made her way to the concert venue. It was fully packed with girls carrying their fan boards to support their idols. Many were rooting for Kuroo, since he's the second guitarist and second lead. The fangirls for Daichi, lead guitarist and vocals, is also scattered and too noisy. Some were rooting for Bokuto, vocals and pianist, carrying a huge fanboard and his merchandise. She saw the fangirls of Suga, vocals and bassist, that is also really hyped up. The supporters for Asahi, drummer and vocals, is at the back and she guesses that they have plans how to cheer on Asashi.

 

 

She went to her designated seat and she's in awe. They're having a concert on a grand auditorium and the stage is so big. She wore a midnight blue dress that is ready to rock and roll with her friends. She saw the countdown timer on the stage screen... 7 minutes.

 

 

She waited and looked around, there are guys, but just a few. She got nervous when the timer dropped by 3 minutes.

 

 

 _'This is it... this time, I will tell him that I will break up with Tooru.'_ She was watching the timer while collecting her thoughts and it dropped to 1 minute. Her heart is beating fast, and it dropped by 30 seconds with a blackout. She can't see nothing, except the huge timer that keeps on dropping. She heard the fangirls cries and squeals that is reaching more than 120db. She heard cheers of every member of the band, and when the lights turned up, the music started playing. She was overwhelmed how good Koushi was, upstage holding his bass in front of the microphone, singing along.

 

 

 _'He is the man that is waiting for me.'_ Kiyoko thought while staring at him, with sparkle on her eyes. Until a gate crasher joined in.

 

 

" _ **Kiyoko~**_ " Oikawa called and placed his arms on her shoulder. She got frightened and bite her lower lip in fear. The whole band pinned their eyes on them.

 

 

' _ **THIS.IS.BAD**_.' They thought, and they signaled Asahi to end the song. It was out of script, but they agreed to it.

 

 

"Hey hey hey!!!" Bokuto greeted on the microphone while raising his hand.

 

 

"HEY HEY HEY!!!! KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" The fangirls screamed that shook Oikawa and took off his arms on him.

 

 

"Thank you for coming to our concert." Asahi said on his microphone and made his beat.

 

 

"AZUMANE-SAN, SO COOL!!!!!!!" They need to buy time for Koushi to get ready. He stepped up and breathed out.

 

 

"Now we got Koushi here to sing his single." Kuroo introduced while pinning his peers to Kiyoko.

 

 

"SUGAWARA-SAN!!!!!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" The whole auditorium seems to fall apart with their screams and all. Oikawa was getting ready to take out the ring.

 

 

"It's for someone here in auditorium, well then Koushi... shall we?" Daichi sneered and Kuroo stared the tune.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**×HEARTBREAK GIRL BY 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER×**

" ** _You call me up,_**  
**_it's like a broken record,_**  
**_saying that your heart hurts,_**  
**_thought you'd never get over him getting over you,_**  
**_and you end up crying,_**  
**_and I end up lying,_**  
**_cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do,_**  
**_and when then phone call finally ends,_**  
**_you say "thanks for being a friend",_**  
**_and I'm going in circles again and again._** "

 

 

Oikawa grinned and told something to Kiyoko.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you... sorry for those times for being so greedy."

 

 

Asahi saw this and hit the drums even harder. They can't afford to avert Kiyoko's attention.

 

 

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl**_ "

 

 

"I'm sorry for those times that you were crying and thank you for enduring my whines and fists." Oikawa continued and took out the box on his pocket. She covered her mouth in shock. She doesn't know what to answer to Oikawa anymore.

 

 

" ** _I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_**  
**_You can be with me now_**  
**_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_**  
**_But you're not ready and its so frustrating_**  
**_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you its not fair._**  
**_And when the phone call finally ends_**  
**_You say ill call you tomorrow at 10_**  
**_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_** "

 

 

"Shimizu Kiyoko, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend my days with you.I love you. Thank you for caring for me. Thank you for loving me. I want to die along with your hands, I love you so much." Kiyoko was covering her mouth, she didn't expected this twist, she heard Suga's cry once more.

 

 

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl,**_ "

 

 

" _EVERYONE SILENCE!_ " Daichi moaned, and the spotlight was pointed to Kiyoko. Her seatmates moved four steps away. Oikawa kneeled and offered the ring. He proposed to her and the band was at its awe.

 

 

Others were confused, but others were cheering on the proposal. Kiyoko froze in fear and embarrassment. She doesn't know what to do right now!

 

 

" _ **I know someday its gonna happen**_  
_**And you'll finally forget the day you met him**_  
_**Sometimes we're so close to confession**_  
_**I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead,**_ "

 

 

" _Will you marry me?_ " Oikawa asked while stealing the spotlight of Suga's courting.

 

 

" _Shimizu Kiyoko, I know what you've been through with him, come with me._ " Suga said and took the mic off it's stand and offered his hand to her. The whole band went along with Suga and getting ready to pull her up the stage.

 

 

The whole auditorium was shocked, they don't know whom they are rooting for.

 

 

" **TEAM SUGA! TEAM SUGA! TEAM SUGA!** " Suga's fans cheered. Other fandoms joined the fray.

 

 

" **TEAM SUGA!!! TEAM SUGA!!! TEAM SUGA!!!** " The whole auditorium cheered. She was at her verge to change her fate with Oikawa or to stay with him. But she's ready, she's ready to leave Oikawa.

 

 

" _Tooru..._ " She mumbled, Kuroo held the mic near her mouth. She took a breath and looked deep on Oikawa's desperate eyes.

 

 

"Oikawa Tooru... I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." Suga grabbed her hand immediately and the whole band supported them by pulling them up. Oikawa screamed in agony but he was carried by the guards outside and the whole auditorium was shook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl**_ " Suga sang in solo and then the whole band joined the last part of the song to declare their victory.

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **I dedicate this song to you**_  
_**The one who never sees the truth**_  
_**That I can take away your hurt, Heartbreak girl**_  
_**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**_  
_**I'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl,**_ "

 

 

 

 

At the end, they kissed in the bask of spotlight they're focused unto. She knew she made the right choice of letting Oikawa go. He waited to win her heart, and everything else is worth it during the concert.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this as a oneshot because it was so good. The original work is within my "What if Whatever Ships are Here". Just the same exact copy though. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
